halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Angriff auf den Kontrollraum
Angriff auf den Kontrollraum ist die fünfte Kampagnenmission der Spiele Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft und Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Nachdem der Standort des Kontrollraumes der Installation 04 lokalisiert wurde, versucht der SPARTAN-II Soldat Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 zu diesem vorzudringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin muss er sich gegen zahlreiche Einheiten des Allianz Imperiums behaupten. Schließlich erreicht er den Kontrollraum und lädt die Künstliche Intelligenz Cortana in dessen interne Kontrollsysteme, wo sie die wahre Funktion der Ringwelt herausfindet. Handlung Überraschung... Der Master Chief wurde von dem Pelican Echo 419 so nah wie möglich zu den Koordinaten des Kontrollraums gebracht. Der Absetzpunkt befand sich auf einem Plateau in einem unterirdischen Komplex, welches von Allianzeinheiten gehalten wurde. Cortana meinte, dass die Allianz mit einer größeren Zahl als gerechnet das Gebiete halten würde. Sobald der Master Chief diese neutralisierte, erreichte er einen größeren Raum, ebenfalls von der Truppen der Allianz gesichert. Außerhalb diesem gelangte der Master Chief zu einer Brücke, die zu einem weiteren Raum und einem Aufzug führte, welcher ihn in die Außenareale nach unten brachte. Dort angekommen, lieferten sich Marines und Allianzeinheiten, unterstützt durch Shade-Geschütz und einen Wraith, ein Gefecht. Der Master Chief kam den Marines zu Hilfe und neutralisierte die angreifenden Feinde. Im weiteren Verlauf des Tals befand sich eine zweite Marineeinheit mit einem Scorpion. Mit diesem Panzer gelangte der Master Chief zu einem schwer gesicherten Eingang zu einem unterirdischen Komplex, welcher aus einer großen Höhle und einer Brücke über den Abgrund bestand. Rollender Donner Außerhalb des Komplexes gelangte der Master Chief in ein kreisförmiges, von Allianztruppen gesichertes Tal, in dessen Mitte sich ein großer Berg befand. Über das andere Ende des Tales, erreichte der Master Chief eine weitere Marineeinheit, welche von mehreren Shadegeschützen und Jägern umzingelt wurde. Aufgrund einer künstlichen Blockade, konnte der Master Chief mit dem Scorpion nicht mehr weiter fahren und musste zu Fuß weiter gehen. Hinter der Blockade erstreckte sich ein langes, weitläufiges Tal, welches von einigen Allianzeinheiten, Shadegeschützen, Ghosts sowie Banshees gehalten wurde. Als diese besiegt waren, konnte der Master Chief in einen Komplex eindringen, welcher von der Struktur her dem ersten sehr ähnlich sah. Wieder existierten mehrere Räume welche vertikal durch Aufzüge und horizontal durch großen Brücken miteinander verbunden waren. Cortana bemerkte, dass der Widerstand größer wurde und zog daraus den Schluss, dass der Kontrollraum in der Nähe sein musste. Wenn ich eine Superwaffe hätte... Der Master Chief verließ schließlich den Komplex und fand sich auf einer natürlichen Steinbrücke wieder. Diese reichte über ein Tal, in welchem sich eine Art Pyramide befand. In der Spitze dieser Konstruktion lag der Kontrollraum. Zunächst musste der Master Chief auf den Grund gelangen, wo sich ein Wraith und mehrere Ghosts aufhielten. Über Serpentinen konnte er den Haupteingang zum Kontrollraum, der von zwei Jägern beschützt wurde, erreichen. Nachdem der Master Chief diese und eine Verstärkung der Allianz neutralisierte, gelangte er letztendlich zum Kontrollraum. Dieser bestand aus einem kugelförmigen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein breiter Gang ohne Geländer zu einem einem Terminal und einem Threshold-Hologramm führte, um welches sich eine Projektion der Ringwelt drehte. Dort lud der Master Chief Cortana über das Terminal in die internen Kontrollsysteme. Sie fand heraus, dass die Ringwelt mehr als nur eine Waffe war. Sie wurde von den Blutsvätern erbaut, als eine "Festungswelt". Außerdem hatte die Allianz etwas auf dem Ring gefunden, was sie verängstigt. Cortana beauftragte daraufhin den Master Chief, Captain Keyes, der zuvor zu einem vermeintlichen Waffenlager der Allianz aufgebrochen war, aufzuhalten, bevor es zu spät sei. Gameplay Leveldesign Diese Kampagnenmission beinhaltet mehrere unterschiedliche Spielelemente. Zum einen existieren Innenbereiche mit begrenztem Raum und zum anderen betritt der Spieler weitläufige Außenareale. Erstgenannte erinnern an die vorherigen Missionen an Bord der Raumschiffe. Die Architektur der Räume variiert nicht stark und die Gänge sehen meist gleich aus. Insgesamt trifft der Spieler nur auf drei unterschiedliche Arten von Räumen, wobei alle einen beinahe kreisrunden, leicht verwinkelten Aufbau mit einem großen Raum in der Mitte besitzen. Lediglich die Anzahl der Gegner und die Zusammensetzung der gegnerischen Truppen scheinen sich zu ändern. Ähnlich den Markierungen in den Gängen der UNSC Pillar of Autumn, markieren Pfeile am Eingang und am Ende eines Raumes die korrekte Richtung, um weiter zu kommen. Ohne diese Orientierungshilfen könnten die einheitlichen Strukturen den Spieler schnell verwirren. Abwechslung in den Innenbereichen bringen die Brückenabschnitte, welche ab und zu zwei Räume miteinander verbinden. An einer Stelle verlaufen sogar zwei Brücken nebeneinander. Dies führt dazu, dass der Spieler nicht nur von vorne angegriffen wird, sondern gleichzeitig seine Flanken sichern muss. Außerdem bestehen die Brücken aus zwei Ebenen, weshalb es möglich ist, dass feindliche Einheiten den Spieler in den Rücken fallen. Die Außenareale bilden weiterhin einen Kontrast zu den Innenbereichen. Hier erkennt man eine Parallele zu der dritten Mission Truth and Reconciliation. Die Außenareale sind großräumig und lassen dem Spieler eine gewisse Freiheit. Dadurch hat der Spieler stellenweise die Wahl zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Wegen, welche jeweils taktische Vorteile bringen. Zum Beispiel kann er eine gegnerische Stellung entweder frontal oder von der Seite angreifen. Die wahrscheinlich auffälligste Veränderung ist der Klimawechsel. Hat der Spieler bisher eher tropische Regionen der Ringwelt zu Gesicht bekommen, so ist diese Mission in einer Schneelandschaft angesiedelt. Spieltechnisch hat dieser Umstand allerdings wenige Auswirkungen. Gegnertypen Es werden zwei neue Fahrzeuge auf Seiten der Allianz eingeführt. Als erstes muss sich der Spieler gegen den Wraith-Panzer der Allianz behaupten. Er wird von einem Fahrer kontrolliert und besitzt als Hauptwaffe einen Plasmamörser. Außerdem ist der Wraith stark gepanzert, wodurch normale Waffen im Kampf äußerst ineffektiv sind. Daher sollte sich der Spieler, im Falle einer Konfrontation, mit einem Raketenwerfer ausrüsten. Oft kann dieser im näheren Umfeld gefunden werden. Einige Treffer reichen je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad, um den Wraith zu zerstören. Anzumerken ist, dass der Panzer keine Anti-Infanterie-Waffe besitzt. Auch ist es nicht möglich ihn zu entern oder per Granate zu sprengen. Das zweite Fahrzeug stellt der Ghost, ein leichtes Erkundungsfahrzeug, dar. Dieses kann im Gegensatz zur Banshee nur leicht über dem Boden schweben, besitzt jedoch ebenfalls zwei Plasmakanonen. Auch hier sollte der Spieler explosive Geschosse einsetzten. Es ist auch möglich den Fahrer aus dem fahrenden Ghost abzuschießen, da dieser nur schlecht geschützt ist. Der Ghost kann anschließend vom Spieler verwendet werden. Gleichzeitig wird ein neuer Rang der Grunts eingeführt. Der ranghöchste Special Operations Unggoy verhält sich im Kampf aggressiver als die anderen Grunts und stellt durch seine Flakkanone eine größere Gefahr dar. Der Spieler sollte versuchen auf Distanz diese Grunt-Variante zu neutralisieren, um eventuell den Geschossen der Flakkanone ausweichen zu können. Wie bereits in der dritten Mission schlafen Grunts in einigen Räumen der Innenbereiche. Diese können dadurch recht einfach eliminiert werden. Der Spieler muss bei diesem Vorgehen lediglich auf die Wachen Acht geben, welche seine Präsenz ansonsten preisgeben. Fahrzeuge Um gegen die Wraithpanzer besser gerüstet zu sein, erhält der Spieler den entsprechenden Panzer auf Seiten des UNSCs. Dieser Scorpion-Panzer bietet für bis zu vier Marines Platz, die sich seitlich auf den Panzer setzten. Der Spieler erhält außerdem die Kontrolle über die beiden Bordgeschütze. Der primäre Feuermodus feuert explosive Munition ab, welche effektiv gegen Fahrzeuge ist, wo hingegen das sekundäre Geschütz hauptsächlich gegen feindliche Infanterie eingesetzt werden sollte. Trotz der starken Panzerung ist der Scorpion nicht unzerstörbar und die Passagiere sind nicht ausreichend vor Feindbeschuss geschützt. Dies macht eine überlegtes Vorgehen stellenweise nötig. Gegner Der Spieler muss sich in dieser Mission gegen alle Allianzeinheiten des Spieles behaupten, welche folgende sind: * Grunt Minor: Stellt den niedrigsten militärischen Rang der Unggoy dar. * Grunt Major: Stärkere Variante des Grunt Minors mit besserer Bewaffnung. * Special Operations Unggoy: Höchster militärischer Rang der Unggoy, kann zudem mit einer Flakkanone ausgerüstet sein. * Elite Minor: Niedrigster militärischer Rang der Sangheili, besitzt zum primären Schutz ein schwaches Energieschild. * Elite Major: Stärkere, schnellere und aggressivere Variante des Elite Minors. * Sangheili Zelot: Hochrangiger Sangheili mit einem sehr starken Energieschild und mächtigen Partikelschwert ausgerüstet, auch manchmal mit Plasmagewehr bewaffnet. * Sangheili Schleicher: Ist mit einer Tarnausrüstung sowie einem Partikelschwert oder einem Plasmagewehr ausgestattet, hat dafür jedoch den schwächsten Energieschild. * Schakal Minor: Niedrigster militärischer Rang der Kig-yar, meistens ausgerüstet mit einer Plasmapistole sowie immer mit einem Schild. * Schakal Major: Stärkere Variante des Schakal Minors. * Mgalekgolo: Sehr stark gepanzerte Einheit, welche immer paarweise auftritt. Ausrüstung United Nations Space Command Alle Waffen des UNSC stehen dem Spieler zum Gebrauch zur Verfügung: * M6D Handfeuerwaffe: Halbautomatische Pistole, welche als sekundäre Waffe vom UNSC eingestzt wird und 12,7 mm SRD-HE Munition verschießt. * MA5B Sturmgewehr: Automatisches Sturmgewehr, welches das Standardgewehr der UNSC Marines darstellt und mit 7.62 mm Vollmantelgeschossen schießt. * M90 Mk I Schrotgewehr: Kurzdistanzwaffe, die Kaliber 8-Magnum-Geschosse mit 3,5"-Körnung abschießt und auf kurzer Distanz sehr effektiv ist. * SRS 99D AM-S2 Scharfschützengewehr: Langstreckenwaffe, deren Geschosse, gut gezielt, selbst Energieschilde der MJOLNIR-Energieangriffspanzerung und der Sangheili durchbrechen können. * M19 SSM Bazooka: Raketenwerfer, effektiv gegen Fahrzeuge, feuert 102mm Hoch-Explosive Anti-Panzer SPNKr Geschosse mit einem 8-9m Explosionsradius ab. * M9-HE-DP-Splittergranate: Standardgranate des UNSC, effektiv gegen Infanterie und leicht gepanzerte Fahrzeuge. Allianz Imperium Der Spieler kann sich mit folgenden Waffen der Allianz ausrüsten: * Typ-25 Plasmapistole: Halbautomatische Pistole, welche hoch erhitztes Plasma verschießt und zwei unterschiedlich starke Feuermodi besitzt. * Typ-25 Plasmagewehr: Automatisches Gewehr, das als Munition ultrahocherhitztes Plasma verwendet und auf eine Batterie zurückgreift, welche nicht aufgeladen werden kann. * Typ-33 Nadelwerfer: Automatische Handfeuerwaffe, die pinke, Zielsuchende Projektile verschießt, welche nach einer gewissen Verzögerung explodieren. * Typ-1 Antiperson Plasmagranate: Standardgranate der Allianz, welche an jedem Material kleben bleibt. Sonstige Außerdem kann der Spieler folgende weitere Hilfsmittel verwenden: * Erste-Hilfe-Pack: Regeneriert einmalig verlorene Lebenspunkte. * Schildverbesserung: Technologie der Allianz, welche das Energieschild einmalig auf 300 Prozent auflädt. * Aktive Tarnung: Technologie der Allianz, welche den Master Chief kurzzeitig beinahe unsichtbar macht. Trivia * Es ist von Vorteil, vor dem Übergang zur letzten Schlucht den Raketenwerfer als Waffe mit sich zu führen und damit die Eliten auf der Brücke auszuschalten, um einen der Banshees zu nehmen. Mit dessen Hilfe kann der Spieler bis zum Kontrollraum fliegen, ohne den eigentlichen Weg benutzen zu müssen. * Am Fuße der Pyramide des Kontrollraums befinden sich zwei Jäger, welche sich weder von der Stelle bewegen noch den Spieler angreifen. Sie bewegen beziehungsweise greifen nur an, wenn sich der Spieler ihnen in einem Fahrzeug nähert oder sie berührt. Diese Jäger scheinen zu "schlafen" und sind daher leicht zu bekämpfen. * Wenn man mit einem Banshee auf die zweite Platform über dem Kontrollraum an der rechten Kante steht, kann man das Lied Siege of Madrigal ''aus dem Bungie-Spiel ''Myth: The Fallen Lords ''hören. Weblinks * Zwischensequenz: Opening - Ankunft im unterirdischen Komplex auf ''youtube.com (engl.) * Zwischensequenz: Closing - Aufdeckung der wahren Funktion Halos auf youtube.com (engl.) Kategorie:Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kategorie:Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Kampagne